Distraction
by sonic.last
Summary: Artemis always have something to do, but what happen when Minerva wont leave him along untill she get what she want?


**I do not own Artemis Fowl!**

**This is my first time writing a Artemis Fowl Fic, so please do not be too upset if they are slightly out of character.**

* * *

"A party?" Artemis spoke into the wireless house phone. "I do not see myself at parties, Minerva. I am not exactly the social type, just ask the boys at Saint Bartlbys they will agree." Said Artemis, dryly. His mismatch eyes stared at the screen infront of him.

"Where do you see yourself? In front of the computer killing your eyes?" Minerva spoke in a mocking tone, a smile on her features.

"Surprisingly no, I do not see myself in front of one of my many computers. Actually I see myself running on the track with Butler since it became a daily routine. Are you willing to put my physical abilities at risk, just so I could attend a meaningless party?" Artemis asked, he pause his tying for a moment so he could hear her voice over the sound of the keys being press down.

"Oh, really Arty?" _Arty_. "It been proven by science that one day without exercise would not put your abilities at risk." Minerva sighed on the other side of the phone.

"Miss Paradizo, I am busy and I rather work in silence." Artemis sighed, not annoyed, but amused at her fail attempts to get him to attend a party. He was about to hang up, but stopped after hearing her yell into the phone.

"Artemis Fowl if you end this call, I will hack your computers and ease ever single file you have saved." Artemis fingers twitch, he knew she could do it. It was not an easy task and would take time, but it was not impossible.

"Find Minerva." Artemis sighed. He had a soft spot for the girl, she was luck he did otherwise he would have threaten her back. He heard the girl squeaked in joy. _"She may be as smart as I, but she is immature."_ He thought, his vampire like grin covering his features.

"My father will come to pick you up. I wont tell you to get dress since your normal attire is a suit, but I want you to lose the coat." Artemis groan, hearing Minerva's soft laugh on the other end of the phone. "Just wear the white shirt, do not button the top button and wear a red tie."

"Why would I do such a ridiculous thing? My attire is fine the way it is." Artemis spoke while removing his suit coat, he enjoyed fighting with her, it always amuse him. He could hear the girl, trying to come up with a snappy come back. "No need to replied, Minerva. I will do as you say, I would not want you destroying all my hard work." Minerva sighed, relieved. Artemis dress himself the way she wanted before heading down stairs.

He seen a black Bentley and he stepped into the car. "13 minutes." The voice was familiar, Artemis knew who it was, but choose not to ask questions. He glared at Minerva who was smiling.

"I told you I could get him to come in under 15 minutes." Minerva grinned at Artemis Senior. Her father had became close friends with the Fowls which gave her more time to spend with Artemis.

Artemis resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Why am I not surprise?" Artemis asked, his eyes on Minerva. She wore a black skirt with a white button down shirt and a red tie. "So this is the reason why you wanted me to wear this? So...I could be your twin."

Minerva nodded. "Everybody have a twin here, your father is my father twin and you're mine." Artemis folded his arms. "Arty.."

"Minery." Minerva twitch a little after hearing her new pet name.

"Aw, Arty that's not fair. You cannot just give me a nick name like that!" She grabbed his shoulder to shake him.

"It's far too late for that Minery. Now sit still before you get hurt." Artemis spoke firmly and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child Arty." She folded her arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "And I would like it if you treat me like a women."

"I treat everybody like children."Artemis smirked. Artemis Senior smile at their act. They arrived at the party, spending most of their time talking and discussing policies.

Artemis spent all his time against the wall, drinking juice since he was still too young to drink. Everybody paid no attention to him, but Artemis felt uncomfortable. He never liked parties, he always felt like everybody was watching him, waiting to see what his next move would be. His heart was racing and his breath was short. _"I really wish Butler was hear." _He thought._ "I guess this is the cause of my discomfort since I am always around Butler." _

"Artemis..." He nearly jumped out of his skin, feeling a hand on his chest. "Your heart is racing, you really need to relax." Minerva spoke softly.

"I'll relax when I am out of here." Artemis groan. "This is the reason I never went to dances, I am Artemis Fowl the second. a criminal mastermind. Who would not want to kill me?" Artemis spoke in a cold voice.

"Relax Arty, do something you enjoy doing and no that do not mean break into my father's safe and take his gold. Also it doesn't mean heck every computer in the building for entertainment." Minerva smirked at his expression.

"Something I enjoy..." He whispered to himself, a smirk appearing on his face. "Okay Minery, but I will need your assistance to do this activity." Before Minerva could speak, he grabbed her wrist leading her to the dance floor which was in the middle of the room. Everybody moved just in time for a photographer to snap a photo of the two which would be on the front page of the newspaper soon. Artemis fingers were inbetween Minerva's, her head turn to look back at his pale face.

The music played and he dance with her, his hand never leaving her's. They move across the floor smoothly, the song was going off now. Artemis finally turn Minerva around to face him, their hands together. The music stopped and the room was full with silent, everybody eyes were on the two in the middle of the room.

Artemis stared into her eyes, leaning forwards. Minerva parted her lips, waiting for the kiss she dreamed about. Artemis lips press against hers, photos were snapped the moment it happen. Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss and he grabbed her hips.

"Well, look like our children are enjoying themselves." Mr. Paradizo spoke patting Artemis Senior back. "You better get used to Minerva being over a lot more."

"I am looking forward to it. I am sure Artemis is too."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
